


The Art of Deception

by Evilregal213



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, Homophobic Language, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilregal213/pseuds/Evilregal213
Summary: Cold hearted Regina Mills, has been and undercover boss for the better part of her life. It's the life she's had so far and the only life she's ever known. But what happens when she runs into young Henry Swan and his stunning Mother Emma who works for her family's hotel business? Will she continue on her dreamed destiny of victory and crime? Or will she let herself loose sight of what's right in front of her?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Art of Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here is is. This is my first work, so be nice please!! Constructive criticism is welcome though! Enjoy!! I should be updating this every week, if things go smoothly for me. 
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time or its characters*

Chapter 1

"shit" Regina hissed as she looked as her new Versace watch she'd gotten as a gift. She was ten minutes late, and if there was anything Regina hated more that anything was being late. "Sidney, would you mind stepping on it? I have places I need to be." she sighed.

"Of course Ms. Mills, right away" he stuttered, and pressed harder on the gas pedal. This wasn't his first choice as far as jobs, but well the checks were anything but lacking. Regina sighed again as she looked out the window, impatiently. Her mother had messaged her, telling her that she needed to check up on the Hotel in New York, that was part of their family business. Regina saw no reason for it, because she knew her staff and they would most definitely let her know if something was amiss. Suddenly her phone rang, snapping Regina out of her thoughts. She dug her phone out of her purse. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was an anonymous number.

:"Yes Jefferson?" She sighed into the phone.

"I-Uh..how did you know it was me?!?" he asked suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Regina replied, ignoring his last question.

"Oh. Well I was just calling to confirm you going to be there tonight correct?"

"Have my things in my bag and ready for me. Oh and make sure Gold is there. I know I'm better at all this but he knows I hate getting my hands bloody." Regina replied, then promptly hung up. She let out a sigh of relief as she looked up to see that they had arrived at the Hotel. "I'll be done in 2 hours. Then I would like to be taken home." Regina said as she swiftly got out of the car without another glance towards Sidney. She briskly walked forward and didn't spare a glance to the doorman. She walked inside and looked around. Good. Nothing seemed out of place. Yet. 

"Good afternoon Ms. Mills! How may we assist you today?" a short brunette at the front desk asked. 

"Just here to make sure everything is in working order" Regina replied and strode forward. She walked down the main floor, looking into the meeting rooms to make sure nothing was wrong or out of place. She ventured up a few floors and looked in on some of her employees. After schmoozing with some high class business men that were staying, she returned downstairs to the front desk.

"Everything seems to be in pristine order. Also message my mother and let her know I will not be doing her chores for her again." Regina turned to leave but froze. In the lobby, sitting on one of the chairs was a young boy. 'how did I miss him? I swear he wasn't here when I arrived..' Regina thought. She strode toward him and saw he appeared to be reading some sort of magazine. 

"Excuse me, young man may I help you?" Regina asked hesitantly, looking down at him.

He looked up at her, "Oh uh no, thank you."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "May I ask what your doing here then?"

"waiting for my mom." He replied, not looking up at her.

"Oh, and whom may I ask is your mother?"

"Emma Swan. She's getting off shift. I'm just waiting." Henry shrugged. Before Regina could get another word in she heard a women's voice behind her.

"Henry!" Regina turned to see a tall, skinny blonde woman walking towards her with a tired smile on her face. 

"Ms. Swan I presume?" Regina asked, looking her up and down. Why didn't she recognize her? she had handpicked the staff herself..

"Oh Hi, um yeah that's me. Can I help you?" she asked, fidgeting slightly.

"Hm. Yes. I don't recognize you. You work here?" Regina inquired.

"oh-yes, I do. I'm sorry who are you?" Emma stood straighter.

"Regina Mills. CEO. Who hired you?" 

"uh Cora Mills." Emma stated.

"hm. That explains why I've never heard of you. I hope you do your job well, Ms. Swan." She sneered then turned and walked away towards the exit. Sidney was there with the Benz waiting. She didn't notice that Emma and Henry had followed her out.

"So she's your boss?" Henry asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I think so. I'm not really sure". Emma responded slowly. Then both stared as they watched her get into the back of the car and zooming off.

"What's her problem?" Henry asked. Emma rolled her eyes and placed her arm around him.

"No idea. What's for dinner kid?"

"Chinese!" he asked hopefully. "Sounds good to me, lets go!" she smiled and followed him to the car.

Meanwhile in the Benz, Regina sat, wondering about Ms. Swan. She didn't really look like the type to work at a high class hotel.. and why didn't her son have a babysitter like a normal child? Why had her mother hired another person? and not told her?! God her mother annoyed her to no end. She was suddenly ripped out of her thoughts as Sidney cleared his throat. She looked up and realized she was home. She grabbed her bag, and got out. "10 a.m. tomorrow Sidney." she ordered and shut the door. She grabbed her key and unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She turned on the light and turned around. She looked up and her heart froze..

"Hello there, Regina."

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I like cliffhangers...sorry not sorry! Who's in Regina's house???
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feedback is welcome!


End file.
